powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Zordon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Categories All these new categories you are making are unneeded, and it tells me you are a bit of an attention whore. I'm deleting these, and asking you do not make new ones. Admin of the PR Wikia 21:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Real World Categorys and related pages I know you mean well, but given that you really only created pages for them rather than categories, I'm going to go ahead and delete them, first transferring them to the places that had been set up, okay. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Check the latest images in future, that was uploaded already two weeks ago. Besides, we don't need it, it was just an April Fools joke. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:AprilFoolSamuraiRanger.jpg Digifiend 00:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with Goseiger Arsenal. I need help. Since I don't know how to make Edit points, I need a master to put in the Goseigers' Sky Buster. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goseigers Joker-Man 22:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Baruganger Not just yet. Wait until more concrete information can be found on the subject. Thank you for asking though. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 17:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) {C Hey Einstein, Orchestral Manuevers in the Park is the episode with Trumpet-Top. The one where Kimberly is kidnapped is Beauty and the Beast. Netflix mixed up which episode footage goes with each title. ZeldaTheSwordsman 03:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Redirect instead of Move The main reason I redirect instead of move...I don't know how to move it. -StrangerAtaru 12:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Realized something Hey, since Denjiman was mistranslated and it was moved to Denziman, would the same go for Denji Sentai Megaranger as well? As in shouldn't it be Denzi Sentai Megaranger?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 11:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :What's true for one series isn't always true for another. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Zyu means beast, it's Dinosaur Sentai Beast Rangers. But then you have Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Hundred Beast Sentai Growl Rangers. But this time, beast is written as juu. Juu and Zyu are the same word. Denji is the correct romanization for Megaranger, but Denziman seems to be spelt both ways in different places. Digifiend 17:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) A bit of gratitude I don't want you to think no one's noticing your hard work. You've added a ton of Super Sentai articles lately (albeit mostly incomplete, but it's a definite start), which is a section of the site that has been severely lacking for some time. We appreciate your contributions, and keep up the hard work! --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 16:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Article template Thought I'd catch up with you before you finish too many edits. Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: By the way you can now access them from the editing toolbar by clicking 'more +' button. No need to retype. Just click what you want added and it'll appear. All you need to do is add the generic description of the article (i.e. ranger, zord, actor, actress, set of weapons and devices, villain, grunt, etc etc. remember to use a singular noun as your description. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::They go on episode pages too by the way. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Mecha Just a heads up. Since we're folding list pages into categories, you'd notice Mecha 1, 2, and 3 are out to make way for Category:Mecha. Just part of the cleanup.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 20:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Got your message. Also if you run across any lists that somehow are categories anyway, feel free to merge them. Thumbs up! - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 20:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Images When uploading images, please use a meaningful file name. I just renamed a picture of Boukenger's Morio Makino to File:Makino.jpg, as the name you originally gave it implied a Power Rangers related photo rather than a Sentai one. Digifiend 11:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You've been so good with maintaining that I just gave you a Battlizer. LOL. You now have rollback capability. Which means if you see any hassling/mis-edits you can delete all the user's consecutive entries in one go, without having to 'undo'. Though I'll give you a month to prove you'll use it wisely. :) And you know, not on the admins. Haha. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Greatest Treasure Title Isn't episode 49 of Gokaiger supposed to be titled "The Greatest Treasure in the Universe"? which is the same name as the physical object itself? Or is the kanji different between the object and the episode?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Official Spellings Please check Style Guide/Sentai Spellings as you seem to have missed quite a bit of official spellings on your recent moves. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC)'' Speed Match Well, Preacher, that was a good speed posting we had with the Gaoranger episodes. No hard feelings, right? Joker-Man 00:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) So you know Um, just so you know, I plan to take the Number 1 spot. So you've got a little competetion! Pikatwig 06:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Dude, the redirects you made recently- some of them are double redirects. That is you redirected to pages that are also redirects. Better if you redirect to the final output.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC)'' :I see you made more double redirects involving Ninja Captor characters. As Dchall already said, please direct them to the final destination. Digifiend 22:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Extra Rangers We already have the additional rangers category for this purpose, so I had to rollback your edits. Also you placed sentai categories in PR categories which Digi had to rollback.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC)'' Yeah, and one or two of them went a little over that which was intended to be redirected (see Category:Sentai Gold). [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) New Catergory Hello, can I create a new catergory for Power Rangers who have super speed? Casualty So there was a PR reference on Casualty today? I wonder if we can somehow rip the clip off BBC iPlayer to use on the References page here? Digifiend 01:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Episode Titles Since you're one of our more active episode editors, if you have time, I'd like to ask you for assistance in helping move episodes to new numbered pages. The format will follow the full title of the episodes, and if none are given, a simple "Ep. 1" "Ep. 2" will do , except for Dekaranger who uses "Episode 1" etc in titles. Go-Busters uses Mission, Shinkenger uses Act etc. Power Rangers will use the "Ep. 1" format. Appearances on infoboxes can later be edited to reflect the new titles. This is so people at once have an idea how far into the show stuff happens or people and objects appear.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Go-Busters Had to remove "The Third Go-Buster" from the team page as it read like an episode guide and did not focus on the team (meaning it had quite a bit of info on everything else in the episode as well). Remember to keep the articles concise and referring directly to the topic at hand.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Bulky Character Histories I'm gonna have to ask you to avoid dumping entire episode summaries into character or team histories man. They bulk up the page with unnecesssary info. Please ensure that all the text in histories refer to specific characters and not entire episodes. Please acknowledge. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the swift reply man. I was actually debating whether to just delete the entire histories but I figured you guys can take a crack at sizing them down. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 10 extra heroes Just to explain why "10 extra heroes" et al was deleted- well they're really just an offshoot of the Super Sentai 199 and were in the same battle, so there's no need to subcategorize them again. Also please be sure to capitalize your titles appropriately. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Go-Busters Images Hi, Preacher. I've got a request. I kinda got impatient and created the TireRoid and TireZord pages ahead of schedule, and now they have been stuck with no images for well over a week. So, if it's not too much trouble, can you upload their images? Joker-Man 05:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Hello on merlin wiki i was blocked by User:Dryuuu for no reason. i think you should reconsider the block! and maybe block him for misusing his admin rights! please! thankyou :The least you could do is sign your post, Alvarr battery. I also had to redirect your link to the other person's user page, as it should've been linked to Merlin Wiki and not here. Anyway, it appears someone else already unblocked you.Digifiend 12:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Episodic Character Guides Remember when I told you the character guides shouldn't sound like episode guides? Let me make it easier on you. Just NEVER copy parts of episode guides onto other pages. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 22:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Concerning your recent Shinkenger/Decade crossover edits Just so you know, the way they were was to show the congruent continuity between the two. Given that the events of one episode flowed into the next in each case (End of Diend/Ebi Origami's Surprise Transformation - The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai - The Father and Son Bears - Heretic Rider, Go Forth! - RX! Dai Shocker Attack/Lord Butler), the edits had to be reverted. I hope this makes sense. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) can someone create a Wiki-background ? can someone create a Wiki-background ? HaosWolf-ShadowIngram 20:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for disturb Hello sir! Sorry to disturb you. Some Kamen Riders page like Daiki Kaito and Tsukasa Kadoya in this wiki remain blank. Can you fix the errors? Woodboy (talk) 12:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Pink Buster Removed your additions of Pink Buster to the Go-Busters and Sentai Pink categories as she is neither. Rearranging content in pages Thanks a lot for your assistance on rearranging page content. Quick note for future reference. Pretty much all "trivia" can fit under the portrayal, behind-the-scenes or sentai notes, so we can place them there and work towards a trivia-free wiki. Hopefully. This should trim our unnecessary sections eventually. Thanks again man. Reposted from cancelled message wall Hey man. Quick question. Since we're acquiring Tokupedia, would you prefer to keep Inazuman Wiki intact or merge it into the Tokupedia? If we keep it as is, we can bring formatting help over there and format the other wikis to interlink, or we can merge it with Tokupedia and transfer your sysop/bureaucrat status there. :Merging the Kikaider, Inazuman, and Zubat wikis with Tokupedia sounds like a good idea. -User:Iml908 ::Still up to him though. He's head admin there. -User:Dchallofjustice :::I like the idea. It allows Tokupedia to look like it has more content than it otherwise would. I'd also like to consider having the same admins on all the wikis because we'll have a larger umbrella to keep an eye on. Given he was a candidate for adminship when Gaeaman and I were appointed, I think transferring his status - should that be the decision - would be in line with this idea. User:Nbajammer ::::It's still his decision. He's put effort into the Inazuman wiki after all. I just need MrThermomanPreacher's thoughts about it as at the time the three other wikis were made there was no central hub yet. User:Dchallofjustice :::::Reposted this since MrThermomanpreacher has stated he had trouble with the wall. :::::I think we should keep the three wikis. They may not be as big as Sentai, Rider, or Metal Heroes, but Kikaider has the original series, then Kikaider 01, the anime series, and a manga. Inazuman has his original series, then Inazuman Flash, as well as a manga and the anime crossover with Kikaider. Even Zubat has gone beyond his original series with homages and appearances in video games. And I've seen wikis about smaller subjects (e.g. British series that ended up cancelled after six episodes). --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) That's a very good argument actually. It's as if we're taking over, say, the Sailormoon wiki for the sake of the live action version. Great points. Zubat, though, does he have any other series aside from the live one? Or just cameos? ::There's Kaiketsu Noutenki but that's more of a fan film parody, not an actual new series. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::The perhaps Inazuman and Kikaider wikis (because they have all those other media), then Zubat in the toku wiki. I can't for sure answer yes about Kikaider but since Inazuman's managed by you, that's your call. ::::Ok, let's do that. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall/Forum Have you tried using the message wall/forum functions on other wikis just recently? According to Wendy they believe they may have just fixed the bug. :I've reinstated the forums/wall on Kamenrider. So you can check there.